Mooch's story
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: A story I agreed to create for The Lonely Blitz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfic writers, it's me, (whatever nickname you wish to use for me)...**

**Anyway, after giving it thought, I decided that the suggestion of writing a story about Mooch giving a dramatic virson of how he got to what we all know him as would be the one I go with..**

**The story was suggested by "The Lonely Blitz".. But truth being told, I've never EVER made this type story before. So my ideas are quite blank so far, so I can't promise it'll be very good, but I'll do what I can..**

* * *

_**MOOCH'S POV:**_

First of all, I was never actually was born in Jasper, I was born in a small area just beside it.

I lived with my parents, but they never seemed to pay a whole lot of attention towards me.

Sure they LOVED me, but did they LIKE me... Most times.. No.

They just had no trust in me. I was always off carzing trouble, embarressing them, you name it I've probably done it.

So, I guess I cannot blame them for not liking me a lot of times.

We tired with each other but I guess we never had anything in common.

* * *

_**NORMAL POV:**_

"Why, are you telling me this?" Candy asked, interrupting the story.

"I don't know, we've been dating long enough for it to suitable for me to tell you more about myself" Mooch replied.

"No offense sweetie, but I don't care very much about your backstory wait now, can't we just enjoy our date?"

"Too late, the story is already returning to its flashback, of my childhood!"

"FU- (Candy's line gets interrupted by instant skip to other scene)

**(A referrence to something I saw on SMOSH witch always cracks me up, in there video POKEYMON IN REAL LIFE part 1).**

* * *

**Well, that's all I could give I'm afried, please leave reviews, and if ideas hit you, leave that in the review spot too, if you can help it.. At least until more ideas come to me, further in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's my tempt towards chapter two...**

* * *

**_MOOCH'S POV:_  
**

* * *

The particaler day started off as it normally dose.

I woke up in the part of my parent's den, you could basically call my bedroom.

I knew my parents would be still sleeping so did my best to keep quite.

**_CANDY: This is so boring._**

**_MOOCH: quite._**

Anyway I started my morning off by looking out of the den at the sunny weature outside, and walked just outside the den, as I usually do in mornings.

It was a beauitful looking day out there, the sun was shinning beautifully, the sky was blue and cloudless, it was lovely to wake up to.

Eventually my parents woke up and saw me still looking at the sky and stuff.

"Hello"

"Yes, hello mom and dad" I replied.

Awkward silence.

"Guys is it okay if I go exploring abit?" I asked.

"Well... I guess that would be alright, but stay out of trouble" Dad answered.

I giggled abit before promising not too.

ABIT LATER!

I was traveling though the park.

Considering there was never any thing better to do, there was never anyone my own age around here.

However, at one point I was accidently knocked down by who was running by.

"Oh sorry" the grey wolf said, revealing to be the same age as me.

"That's alright no worries" I said nicely, as he was helping me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Well... Humphrey, that's my name, I'm more or less a lone wolf" the wolf told me.

"Oh cool, I never seen a real lone wolf before" I said.

He just grinned abit shyly.

"I'm Mooch" I announced trying not to get things into an awkward silence, cause I hate those.

"Cool" Humphrey said awkwardly.

Unfortantly the very same thing I didn't want happening, happened. An awkward silence fell between the two of us.

At one point my parents came over, I must of been gone longer than I realized.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Humphrey"

"He's a lone wolf" I added.

"Why is he here?" Dad asked.

"I, was just exploring the forest, and ended up running into him" Humphrey told them, pointing to me when he said 'him'.

"I see..." Dad said.

Mom and dad started whispering to each other, to quitely for me to hear.

"Can I hang with him, it's the first person my age in this whole damn pack?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"Well.. Fine, but don't get him into trouble" Mom said.

"I won't I won't" I groaned.

Mom and Dad soon left without anouther word.

"So... Uhh, what now?" I asked.

"I think I got an idea" Humphrey said.

* * *

**Well, that's all I got I'm afried, please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone..**

**I hope the story is being enjoyed so far, because I am honestly working quite hard on it.**

**Is my new friend "Smile of a Omega" may be to only reviewer so far.**

**But hell I'm just glad to have ANY reviewer, so ya, it makes me excited.. He also seemed fond of the humorish bits, witch gave me the decision to give this story a more funny themes imvolved than originally planned. Besides, if anything, the humorish sides are hopfully what most of my stories are popular for.. (PS, 'Betas', your reviews were ALSO enjoyed, so thank you, mate)..**

******Anyway, let's give you guys CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

Humphrey and I ran around playfully, at one point I noticed a small stream.

"Hey, Humphrey.. You think you could jump over that? I dare you to try so" I said giggling.

Humphrey looked at it, the stream was actually fairly large.

"I won't make it" Humphrey admitted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya... It's about as likely as me and a smoking hot alpha female wolf both winding up in Idaho, and we end up falling in love joining our epic journey back home" Humphrey joked.

I laughed before saying, "when you put it that way, I guess your right".

Awkward silence.

"So... What now?" I asked.

Humphrey shrugged, showing he didn't know.

Awkward silence returns.

"Say... It's getting pretty late" Humphrey said, looking at the sky, seeing a sunset was approching.

"True" I said, also noticing the sunset.

"So... Should we be getting back to your parents?" Humphrey asked.

"Why rush, we still got abit of time to ourselves"

And so we containued hanging together.

* * *

**Well, there goes anouther short chapter.. Please review it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I to give more ideas more time, I'll stick this chapter, with the moldern point of views.**

* * *

"Candy? Candy are you even lessoning?"

Candy was staring off to the distance, not even PRETENDING to be hearing.

"CANDY!"

Candy looked over as she was snapped out her train of thought.

She saw Mooch looking at her, with clear annoyance on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry... But I told before, I don't have much interest in your story" Candy told him.

Mooch didn't respond.

Suddenly they saw Humphrey and Kate come over.

"There you two are, Humphrey was getting a little worried" Kate greeted them.

"Was not" Humphrey lyed, nervously.

Kate gave a pretty sounding giggle at Humphrey.

"I thought you two we're at the wedding?" Mooch asked.

"What wedding!?" Candy cried in serprise.

"You haven't heard.. Connor and Mandy finally got married.. Humphrey was needed as the best man.. So was I, only as a best 'girl" Kate explained.

"It was a good day" Humphrey mentioned happily.

Kate gave her pretty giggle again.

"Anyway, what you two still doing here? I thought your date ended a while ago?" Kate asked.

"I got cart up in telling her a story" Mooch replied.

"What about?" Kate asked, seeming interested.

"how Humphrey and I first discovered Jasper" Mooch replied.

Kate's cute grin faded, and her amber eyes widened worriedly.

Humphrey has told his virson of the story towards her HUNDREDS of times, and she try's everything possible keep him from telling the, now annoying as hek, story.

"Oh, that's a classic story, right Ka-

Humphrey interupted himself, as he noticed the spot where Kate was, was liturary an empty spot.

"Kate?"

Humphrey looked around, and saw a glimbse of Kate running towards the distance, quickly disappearing.

"Funny.. That's her 'regular' reaction to me mentioning the story" Humphrey laughed.

Mooch laughed as well.

"I should go too" Candy said, trying to sneak off.

"Oh no you don't" Mooch said giggling, and gently pulling her back towards him and Humphrey.

"story isn't finish"

"Yes, I know" Candy groaned to herself.

"What REALLY brought you there that day we met, it bugs me sometimes?" Mooch asked Humphrey, while they were on topic.

"I never remember, when I tell the story to Kate.. I liturary just start at when I pump into you" Humphrey replied.

Candy yearned, but the other two payed no attention towards it.

"So... Witch part did you end at?" Humphrey asked.

Mooch thought for a moment.

"Let's see, I said how met you, (membles in a thinking way)... Oh, wait after I challenged you to jump over a stream" Mooch replied.

Humphrey laughed, "Ya, I remember that" Humphrey said, having brief flashbacks come up. First one is of him saying his sarcastic joke witch 'ironically' predicts his future. It than skips many later, after Paddy told Kate and Humphrey of their presence in Idaho. Humphrey burst into laughter. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Kate annoyedly asked in the vision. "Jus- Just something I said once" Humphrey replied still in the vision.

Humphrey's flashback ended, as he liturary shook out of it, by shaking his head abit. Neither Mooch or Candy seemed to notice though.

"Anyway, on with the story" Mooch announced.

"Agreed" Humphrey said excitedly.

* * *

**Well, there goes the chapter..**

**Please leave reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mooch's POV:**

* * *

after a full day of hanging together, Humphrey and I started on our way back to my parent's den.

We walked in the den, and saw both my parents look back at me.

"You've been gone a long time" Dad said.

"we lost track of time" I said, admittedly.

"Well just know that, you and your new friend need to be careful these days" dad replied.

"How bad could it be" Humphrey insisted.

Mom and dad whispered to each other.

Humphrey and I exchanged confused looks at each other.

"Well, uhhh...

"Humphrey"

"Oh, right... Well Humphrey, we are so very close to Jasper" Dad said.

"Ya, so what? It's a great place, I've seen glimpses of the Western pack, they're all so friendly" Humphrey insisted.

"Yes, but they aren't the ones I'm talking about.. It's the Eastern wolves" dad replied.

Humphrey and I stared blankly.

"They want our territory" mom informed.

"Why? There's nothing good about it" I replied.

"How should we know what the reason is, they just SHOWED UP, saying they wanted it" dad responded.

Humohrey and I looked at each other.

* * *

**Can't think of much else, I'm Afried..**


	6. Chapter 6

A FEW DAYS LATER!

* * *

The Eastern wolves were still causing problems.

Their leader, Tony, wasn't saying much about why they want our territory, nor dose he appear much, just his pack members. Most ones are lead by the ones called Claw and Scar.

Before long they already took over our pack.

Though I for one, ended up getting out of there. My parents didn't even know about it. Nor are they dead, they are just among the Eastern wolves now, only a few of the pack members were actually killed, as it wasn't THAT kind of attack.

But still I'm glad I got out of there the way I did, I would hate to have to be part of those damn Eastern wolves, they scare more often than not.

_Mooch nervously looks around with his eyes.._

Anyway.

I met up with Humphrey and we started traveling though that huge forest.

_"Oh God! Just get out of my head already!" Mooch cried._

Fine...

* * *

Normal POV:

* * *

"Humphrey are you sure you know where your going?" Mooch asked.

"Of corse I do" Humphrey insisted.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

"Well, here we are, Western Jasper, safest place I could think of" Humphrey announced.

"Wow" Mooch said inpressedly.

"Remember Mooch, we should stick together because, oh, he.. Already left... Well, may as well finish the rest of this sente-

* * *

**End of chapter..**

**Please leave reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Humphrey's POV: **

* * *

Mooch has gone so far ahead, that I was still trying to look for him, after almost an half an hour of searching.

At one point I lost my footing and ended up falling from a hill, painfully landing on my front.

"Ow" I moaned.

Before long I saw a shadowy figure of anouther wolf.

"Are you okay?" asked the pretty voice, of a young female at my age as it sounded, I felt her gently shake me at least once, with a soft paw of hers, I saw a glimpse of her paw, enough to tell me her fur was blonde.

"I'm okay" I said quitely.

I turned over to properly look at her, and what I ended up seeing was the most beauitful face I ever layed eyes apparn.

'keep cool' I told myself in my head, though I knew it would be diffurcult as I've never been around a girl before, least of all an attractive one.

"Hi" she greeted.

"HOT!" I cried out, though I clearly ment not to. It was my nerves taking over.

"What?"

"The weature... It's, hot.. Today" I said filled with embarrassment and nervousness.

The girl gave no response, but she giggled as she probably knew that I was embarressing myself.

"I'm Humphrey" I said awkwardly.

"Kate" she replied, giggling again.

"Say.. I'm looking for my friend, Mooch"

"I did see someone with that name not long ago.. He's abit, chubby, but seems charming"

"I never wanted to say anything about that, but yes, that's him" I replied.

Kate cutely giggled again.

I giggled abit too.

"He said you might of been looking for him" Kate mentioned.

I didn't respond.

"Ahhh, there you are Humphrey" said Mooch himself, as he suddenly came to view.

"Hello Mooch" I greeted.

"Anyway... I suppose you two are interested in joining here" Kate said.

"Orginally not.. But... We could do that?" Mooch asked serprisedly.

"Sure.. Follow me to my parents" Kate said, motioning for us to follow her.

I waited for her to be out of earshot before saying to Mooch "Dude! Are you seeing this!"

"What? It's just a girl"

"Ya, but a HOT girl!" I cried.

"She's alright" Mooch admitted.

"You boys coming or what?" Kate asked from out of view.

"Of corse" Mooch and I both replied, and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please leave reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate lead Humphrey and Mooch over to what she claimed to be her parent's den.

"Wait here" she told the other two, before running inside the den.

Before long she returned with an adult male, grey wolf with blue eyes as it seemed.

"This is my father Winston, he leads the Western pack" Kate introduced.

"Hello" Humphrey and Mooch both said shyly.

"So.. My daughter tells me, your interested joining our pack? May I ask why?"

"Long story" Mooch admitted.

"I have time" Winston replied, having a serious but not too serious, type of tone in his words.

Mooch told Winston all that happened to this particaler point.

"Christ.. I should of known Tony was up to no good, down in his territory" Winston groaned.

"Anyway.. If you boys wish to join... I guess that is no problem" Winston added.

Humphrey and Mooch won't sure how to react, where they suppose to jump in joy or whatever?

So instead, they left it without a response, but Winston didn't seem to need one from them, as he left shortly after.

"Congrats guys" Kate said, softly but briefly hugging them both at the same time. Mooch checked if Humphrey was blushing, but strangely he wasn't, he wasn't doing much else than Mooch, witch was just keeping a straight face basically.

"It must be cool, having your father as the pack's leader" Mooch said, after a brief silence.

"My dad, says that someday I'll become leader" Kate said proudly.

"I'm sure would" Humphrey mentioned, Kate smiled from his compliment.

"He'll be bringing me too Alpha school in a few days from now" Kate added.

"Oh I love Alpha school" Humphrey lied, obviously trying to get her to like him.

"You don't even know what it is, do you?" Mooch mention.

"Of corse I... Shut up"

Kate giggled at the silly pair.

* * *

**Afried that's all I got for this chaper.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Afried I got no more to tell about, so this is, believe it or the not, the stories conclusion, hope the tale was enjoyed. **

**I'll do my best to make this a longer chapter than the others of this story, but no promises..**

**This part takes place in the films opening scene.. So your see several familiar scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

**Humphrey's POV: **

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER!

At one point me and Mooch ended up meeting Salty and Shaky for the first time, almost instantly, the four became super close pals, and hung together most of the day.

At one point I noticed a large downhill and seemed fascinated by it, for whatever reason.

Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Hey guys, I thought of an idea of what we try attempting"

"What?" the other three asked at the same time.

"See that hill.. We could try riding a huge log down there, and call it log sledging" Humphrey said excitedly.

"No offense Humphrey.. But that's got be the worst idea I ever heard of, ever!" Salty cried, trying not to be overly mean about it.

"Ya.. Sorry Humphrey, but never in our lives are we attempting anything like that" Mooch said, again trying not to be overly mean.

"I agree with both statements" Shaky added.

* * *

The next scene, shows the four of them attempting my idea, despite the eariler responses.

"Time to ride and slide!" I cried excitedly.

"Humphrey you are totally genius" Salty commented.

The four of us got on, all cheering, but I, being in front, noticed that nothing was happening.

"Guys! We aren't mov-

Before I even finished the log instantly started moving down the hill, and we were off.

I must say this was working out greatly, the four of us should do it more often.

The other three were clearly having fun back there, so I knew they would agree.

At one point, we crash landed, and I ended flying though the air, "Woohoo!"

* * *

At one point Kate saw me and jumped to my direction and we ended up flying together, as she touched paws with me, and we flew in cycles.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"I'm practice hunting for our lunch" She replied.

"Good, cause I'm about to lose mine" I said, gagging from constant spinning.

"You are, eew" Kate cried, grossed out.

"It's okay, I'll shallow it" I said before gulping, as I didn't want our moment to be ruined by grossing her out, won't be much for impressing this beauitful wolf, I think I might be in love with.. Wait... WHAT!?

My thoughts were instantly inturrepted as Kate and I landed on the ground with a thug.

"Kate! Time to go!" Winston suddenly called out, from only ten feet from where Kate and I landed.

"Coming dad" Kate said excitedly.

"Go, where are you going?" I asked.

"Alpha school" she replied.

"That was today!?" I cried serpisedly.

"Ya... It gose till spring"

"Spring! But.. That's a whole winter away!" I cried, trying to catch up to her.

At one point Winston stood over me, blocking my path, and got me to pay attention to him.

"I know your Kate's friend Humphrey, but by next spring she will be a trained alpha. And no doubt, you would be a clever omega. Learn to keep the piece"

I was no longer lessoning, I sneaked under Winston's legs and watched Kate leave, reminding myself how 'hot' she is, I grinned over it.

"Humphrey" Winston said, grabbing my attention again.

"Remember pack law"

I stared blankly at him.

"alpha's and omega's can't.. Well, how do I say it"

I containued to show confusion.

"Ahem.. Yes well, that is our custom, the law of the pack" Winston said, and with that, he began leaving.

Leaving me slightly confused, but mostly saddened as I remembered about Kate.

"Wolf pile!" Cried out Salty Shaky and Mooch as they leaped seemingly out of nowhere, and piled ontop not only me, but also each other.

"Silly omegas" Kate teased.

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

"Well, I guess that's the story" Humphrey annanced.

"What did you think Candy?" Mooch asked, but realized that Candy was fast asleep as he heard her snore and saw her cuddled on the ground.

As cute as it made her look, Mooch still groaned annoyedly.

Humphrey giggled.

"Forget her, come, let's hang out together, just us two, like the good old days" Humphrey suggested.

"Okay" Mooch said excitedly.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it all.**

**Please review.. And I'm sorry about how short the story ended up, it was all I could come up with...**


End file.
